real_supernatural_and_mythical_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Crocotta
Crocottas are creatures that can mimic any person's voice to lure their victims out so they can feed. Characteristics It is commonly described in legend as luring people by calling their name, drawing them deeper into the forest until it can devour them. One Crocotta, noted this while bragging, stating how it was usually forced to wait for days, and even then, people were wise to its kind's tricks, and he was lucky to get two souls a year. In the modern age, at least one Crocotta has evolved to contact people by phone or computer. They can imitate the voice of a loved one, and tries to convince its victim to commit suicide or come to them, so it could kill them, so that it can swallow the victim's soul. Crocotta also live in filth, and they are renowned for saying "come to me", so much so they are sometimes recognized simply from this line. Appearance The true appearance of the crocotta is unknown. It can appear human, but when it feeds it unhinges its jaw and its large, sharp teeth are visible. Powers and Abilities * Soul Devouring -''' Crocottas can drain the soul of any human they kill, or make another kill. However, this doesn't destroy the soul as this is beyond even the ability of far more powerful entities like Death. * '''Voice Mimicry - They can imitate the voice of any person, but they have to have heard their voice first. Crocottas are incredibly skilled at this, able to pick up a person's mannerisms to the extent that even people very close to the person they're imitating will not be able to distinguish the Crocotta from the actual person. * Shapeshifting - Like many supernatural creatures, Crocottas can take human form. * Super strength - They have superior strength to humans, but not by much. * Super speed - They have superior speed to humans, able to suddenly appear out of nowhere. * '''Extended Lifespan - '''They have a longer life span than humans, able to live for centuries. * '''Electrokinesis - '''Crocottas can manipulate technology, such as computers and phones. They can make phone calls, hack into them, manipulate computer screens, and can even make toy phones receive calls. To do this they seem to require to touch a connection to what they are manipulating. Vulnerabilities * Stabbing in the back of the neck will kill a Crocotta. Lore The crocotta is a mythical beast of India and Ethiopia. Pliny, the Roman naturalist, described it as being the "an animal which looks as though it had been produced by the coupling of the wolf and the dog, for it can break anything with its teeth, and instantly on swallowing it digest it with the stomach. . . " It is said to be a deadly enemy of men and dogs, and it simulates human speech so that it can call men by their names and draw them outside, where it will tear him to pieces. It also imitates a person being sick, to attract dogs so that it can attack them. The Crocotta shown in Supernatural was very close to it's folkore counterpart. Very little of the creature characteristics changed, the most notables were that they could control electricity and it never feed or called out to dogs like in traditional lore.